The Miracle of Bluffington
The Miracle of Bluffington is an episode that is based off the 1999 film Doug's 1st Movie. It has a lesson in following God's plan. Synopsis Doug and Skeeter discover a monster that lives in Lucky Duck Lake. Believing in his evil deeds, they are scared of him at first, but later on, they find him to be nice. Despite this, however, the monster is proof that Bill Bluff is polluting the lake, and this fact created this monster. The Monster almost eats the book Moby Dick, but Skeeter stops him and says, "Stop! You almost ate Herman Melville! You don't eat books, that is a NO!" and the monster returns it to them as an apology, so they name him Herman Melville. Unfortunately for them, all of this commotion with the monster makes Doug forget that he was supposed to meet Patti at Mr. Swirly's. When he remembers this at the last minute, he runs to Swirly's as fast as he can using the quickest shortcuts that he knows. Once he gets there, Patti is nowhere to be seen. He asks Mr. Swirly if he's seen her, and he says the she was here for a while and looked very upset, and then left with a guy who kept talking about his big plans for a dance. When Doug heard this, he knew that this guy was no one else but Guy Graham, a snobby upper class man who wants Patti. Meanwhile, Roger and the AV nerds are building a robot to kidnap Herman, but when they build the robot it acts like Roger's babysitter. Doug then rushes to the Funky Town night club, where Guy and Patti are working on the dance. He apologizes to Patti there and she accepts his apology, but Guy cuts in and says that Doug is "just a stupid little kid." Doug, very angry now, says that he has proof that Bluff is evil and is polluting the lake. Guy then calls Doug a liar. Doug then invites them both to the report that is being held in front of Mr. Dink's house about Herman and the pollution. Doug then leaves, but the picture of the monster falls out of his pocket without him knowing. Guy picks up the picture and realizes that Doug was telling the truth; he then calls Bluff, with whom he has connections to. At the reporting, Doug sees that a news reporters camera is inflatable. He then realizes that the news company is a fake, that it is supporting Bill Bluff and trying to compensate the monster. Doug then has to tell everyone that there has been a mistake, Patti gets mad at him, thinks that he is a liar and walks away with Guy. That night, Bluff finds the boys with Herman and kidnaps the monster. The next morning, Doug knows that this is his last chance to save Herman. He goes to the school newspaper room, hoping to find Guy who can lead him to Bluff. Hoping he can asked Guy for help and he was going to swallow his pride for nothing because Guy wasn't going to help him. Guy isn't in the room, but Doug sees a newspaper article that says that Mr. Bluff and his men blast a monster to smitherines at a school dance. Doug is at first sad and believes that Herman has died, but he then realizes that the school dance isn't until tonight and this is what is being planned to happen so, Doug and Skeeter call Roger and The Sleech twins to help. At the school dance, he has to make the biggest choice of his life, going after Patti or saving Herman. When he does that, Bluff catches the quintet in front of Crystal Lake and starts to enslave them, but is stopped by Mrs. Dink. Beebe arrives and forces Bluff off of the scene to defend her friends. Doug then finds Patti in front of the woods and Doug tries to tell her he is in love with her but is interrupted by Herman. With the return of Herman and a copy of the newspaper Patti sees that Doug had been telling her the truth all along and dumps Guy. Also, Skeeter gives Herman the Moby Dick book for something to eat in the lake and Herman also gives Doug a flower to give to Porkchop to which Porkchop comes running out of the woods into Herman's arms. The kids say goodbye to Herman; after Herman jumps back into the lake, Doug tells Patti he likes her and Roger almost becomes friends with Doug, but is interrupted by the robot. Doug starts dancing with Patti and Skeeter dances with Beebe as the music continues in the background, ending the film. Cast *Larry the Cucumber as Doug *Bob the Tomato as Skeeter *Petunia Rhubarb as Patti *Madame Blueberry as Beebee *Mr. Lunt as Roger Klotz *Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Bluff *Figaro and Leo as Al and Moo Sleech *Jimmy Gourd as Chalky *Jerry Gourd as Guy Graham *The Scallions as Boomer, Ned and Willie *Benny as Porkchop *Goliath as Herman Melville *Phillipe and Jean-Claude as Policemen *Archibald Asparagus as Principal White *Pa Grape as Principal White's Assistant Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Students of Bluffington Middle (sung to the tune of "Wrestlers of Japan") *The Problems with Monsters *The Homesick Blues (Silly Songs with The Chipmunks) *I Have to Face Facts *The Importance of Following God's Plan *Someone Like Me (the same music video from Doug's 1st Movie, during the credits) Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with The Chipmunks "The Homesick Blues" What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *The silly song "The Homesick Blues" is sung to the tune of Maroon 5's "This Love". *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" is played on the police radio. (Very Silly Songs!) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000